LunaDraco
by Robin Lynn Smith
Summary: LunaxDraco -NO LONGER DISCONTINUED- Formerly called Stalker. Obviously, I lost that train of thought a while ago. Current title is TEMPORARY. Look out for changes. I need to think of one that will fit in with the story. Either way, please welcome back my favorite pet couple...*drumroll please* Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood!


Draco/Luna

Chapter 1

**I apologize for the incredibly cruel time it has taken me to update (how long has it been? 3 years? 4?). Initially, it was just a funny one shot. But I've now decided to make it an ongoing thing because I forgot how much I adore DracoxLuna. I will *attempt* to update biweekly or weekly...but you know. (cover your eyes small children. Not that you should read this because it's rated t for now. They're 11 and 12 for god's sake!) ****College is somewhat of a bitch and interferes with things like life, the universe, and everything. **

**Anyways, I do not intend any sort of copyright infringement. Although... if it was mine. I'd probably still be writing fanfiction of it. Just to piss everyone off and provide a billion and two+ different endings and alternate universes. Because it is such a sad thing that the...the... *sobs*...series...has...ended :,(**

"Draco," said Blaise, "You're so out of it this morning. You're constantly glancing over at the Ravenclaws. What's wrong with you?"

"What?" asked Draco. Snapping out of his random trip to outer space, "What are you talking about? Why would I be staring at the Ravenclaws? About a quarter of them are mudbloods anyways."

"No, you were definitely staring at the Ravenclaws," said Pansy matter-of-factly.

"I was not!" said Draco.

"Oh come on," said Pansy, she then added to Blaise, "Don't you think he would look cute with Luna? I mean they have the same white-blond hair and silvery eyes… and she's a pureblood…"

Blaise and Pansy took one look at Draco's shocked face and started laughing.

"Well maybe we did guess right…" said Blaise. Draco made a face and said something about going to go study his for his potions test later.

"Yup, going to the library," Draco heard Pansy say, "Definitely stalking a Ravenclaw." Draco sighed and continued going toward the library. Their teasing laughter at an unfounded idea followed him out of the Great Hall. He did actually need to study, and the common room would contain an annoying Blaise and Pansy, so that wasn't an option either if actually wanted to get anything done.

Draco reached his destination and looked around for an empty table. There wasn't one, so he walked over to a bunch of first years and told them to get out while giving them a premium example of a Malfoy glare. They scrambled away quickly. Ten minutes later as Draco was dutifully studying his potions a voice behind him asked,

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables appear to be taken. And I'm afraid that there are no other free spaces at tables available." Draco recognized the spacey voice immediately, it was definitely Luna, after all who else could make a simple statement sound so detached from the rest of the world?

"Oh, of course," said Draco sarcastically, making no move to remove his bag from the other chair so that she could sit. To his slight annoyance, she decided to move one of the large reading chairs to the table.

"Potions?" she asked, Draco nodded, not sure what to say or why she felt the need to talk to him. "That's good, now I can have my notes out and not distract you," said Luna. Draco doubted that she had any way of knowing if her potions notes would distract them. After all, if they were wrong, it would bother him to no end.

Fifteen minutes of studying later Luna spoke again, "Do you mind quizzing me?" She asked, "I know you don't normally help people out, but it would help you review as well." Draco mentally winced at the slight regarding his personality, but could find no suitable way to refute her Ravenclaw logic, other than the fact that she was a first year, and as a second year student he was already past what she was learning. But she was a pureblood, and he had a feeling that if his mother had found that he had spoken with a disgrace to the pure blood line and refused to help her better herself... well, he didn't particularly like how that conversation was likely to go.

"Not at all," he said, covering a grimace.

**/*super short. And yea, I did just comment this line out. Good god college. I now write all notes about anything in programming style. Whatever. It's the rewrite. Chapter 2 is basically all written, they'll be longer from here on out*/**


End file.
